les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Birchall
__TOC__ Kathryn Blue Marcellus Shepard Creed Birchall (or just either “Blue," “Katie,” or "Sweetpea" as she prefers because she despises her full name in its entirety) is the biological daughter of a union between Commander John Shepard and Olivia Marcellus, but was subsequently taken by Cerberus and now shares her genetics with Carmen Creed and by that association, Axomis Blackcloak. She is also the wife and childhood sweetheart of Sam Birchall and mother of Seth Samuel, Hazel Blue, Evan, Ruby (their Cockadoodle puppy), and their four-year-old adopted white tiger, Rio. She has another daughter, Gwendoline Turner, created with her DNA by Erik Turner. However, when Gwen reached maturity, she decided to leave with Makaryn Taischi, which whom she is now mated to. Being the descendant of the "Creed" lineage she is also an Enforcer of the Creed, a skilled dual sword wielder, and the second youngest to graduate the Interplanetary Combatives Training Academy (Alistair Creed, her uncle, was only sixteen and she, nineteen) with the rank of N7. Additionally, she followed in Shepard’s footsteps and had worked her way up to Commander for the Systems Alliance Navy specializing in the Fury Adept class, until she was kidnapped by Erik Turner and in the aftermath, failed a psychological exam because of his torture. Driven to do the right thing by her family she in turn created the new and the privately funded Superhuman Hazard Intervention, Espionage, and Law-Enforcement Directorate to police the superhuman presence in London and protect the human presence there. Also S.H.I.E.L.D. was created to surveilling the Umbrella Corporation, Erik Turner, and his dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s growing enemy: HYDRA. Katie is an attractive young woman with dyed light blonde hair that hangs just below her shoulders and powder blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish figure and stands about six feet, just a hair taller than her mother. She could be classified as lean and thin with a soft muscular frame. When needed Katie can spawn white wings that can carry three times her weight. Kathryn Birchall unlocked this ability in Katie's Reaper infused genetics to spawn and ensconce the wings, but didn't unlock the ability to shift her looks. When in service or heading S.H.I.E.L.D.; she tends to wear her hair in a loose ponytail in the middle of her head with a thin blue headband. Katie lacks actual piercings other than in her ears, but does have tattoos that she ensconces occasionally. Though multiple characters have commented on her ladylike beauty, Katie usually dresses herself down and in Sam’s blue hoodie and tattered jeans, accompanied by black converse. Lately, however, she’s been more feminine as she’s becoming more comfortable in her own skin and being a mother, dressing up and revealing more of her assets. She teases Sam when he says she’s adorable, as she hates it when someone calls her “adorable” or “cute” and gets violently angry when someone does so. During press conferences, she wears her standard blue N7 Fury Armor with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on both shoulders. When she's moonlighting as the "Angel" and accompanying Spider-Man, she wears a special blue and black catsuit with black boots, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on both shoulders. Katie is a very emotional, strong-willed, and empathetic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about her family, Pizza, and now S.H.I.E.L.D.; Katie is most at home just spending time with her husband, kids, Rio, and Ruby; training with her dual swords; or saving London and becomes absolutely giddy spending time with others she loves, causing Sam to mock her as a “softy.” Sharing a common trait with her husband, she is stubborn and straightforward and unlike her counterpart, she is a bit more tactful with her honesty. She is surprisingly logical despite being socially inept, and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest friends and family to allow her adversaries to easily underestimate her. Katie's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality; this was prevalent when she killed Jason although she knew it would kill her in return, just to rid Sam’s life of his Uncle. Contributed to by both of the characteristics is her excessive devotion to the Creed family and a personal Creed, which she tries to live by to the letter. Kindhearted and empathetic, Katie is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her rather it’s providing emotional support for those that need it, or taking charge of a battle; and she will willingly give her time and energy to someone for any reason, even if it's to make them smile. Katie also likes to tease people in excess, especially Jared Kaine, about his marriage to Sam's aunt, Jamie, which makes him her official “Uncle.” This has gotten her into trouble as she’s had to apologize multiple times to Jared in his rage. As one who values family; immediate, extended, and adopted; above all other things, Katie is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. However, there is a dual side to the usually paragon young woman and she has a temper that easily rivals - if not completely overshadows - even that of her Uncle, Alistair. In a fueled rage, her eyes will turn black and her biotic power increases due to organic Reaper genes being infused with hers. The downside is that she loses her focus and her technique suffers to be replaced with brute strength and raw power. When hurt or embarrassed, Katie is prone to lash out violently – though typically quelling quickly as she doesn't stay very sad for long. Sam Birchall: Undoubtedly the most significant, sentimental, and longest running of her relationships; as such; she loves Sam with all of her heart and will go through great lengths to protect him, even if it means giving up her life for him. She initially met Sam when they attended school on the Citadel, just after he and Ellie moved there to hide from Charles and after Katie broke out of the Cerberus facility where she had been held. They fell in love on their first date when he took her snowboarding. Later, they gave themselves to each other and it wasn't until she returned from training that she admitted her undying love for him. He proposed and they married soon after in the Swiss Alps, then again in Hawaii due to Olivia’s insistence. Katie serves as Sam’s unwavering foundation, keeping the man as levelheaded as she can and often coaxing him out of situations that might be detrimental for the both of them or to anyone else who might be involved. Katie also will do the things Sam will not; like killing someone in cold blood if the situation called for it. Olivia Creed: Katie’s relationship with her mother hasn't always been smooth. For a number of years Katie blamed Olivia for the actions that got the two of them captured by Cerberus, but it was Sam who convinced Katie to make her amends with her mother. During her training at Creed Castle, she bonded with Olivia when the neko taught Katie how to dance to improve her sword skills. The two now have a relatively amicable relationship, ribbing each other every so often over vidcommm about their respective sex lives, but the bond between them still remains that of doting mother and adoring child. When Katie set out on her own on the SSV Normandy SR3, Olivia worried that the greater galaxy would be too hard on her naïve and socially inept daughter, but is proud – even dotes over on occasion – when she sees and hears evidence of her daughter’s progress. Conversely, Katie worries about her mother and communicates with her regularly, knowing that there will always be a place for her at any of the homes owned by Creed Holdings, Inc. for her if she needs it. Jared Kaine: Jared appears to be the big brother she always wanted and never had. Katie teases him constantly and in contrast, she has a fierce love and respect for him as he was once her CO and made her graduation to N7 possible. Because of both their deep rooted stubbornness, they tend to get into vicious verbal scuffles, often leading Katie to remorsefully apologize when Jared’s had enough. However, when she lost Sam and had pent up anger towards Kathryn, Sam's murderer, he was the one who’d been there to teach her that her anger will be her downfall if she isn't careful. and how to control her genetics to her advantage. She tends to side with Jared on most occasions and calls him “sir” out of a combination of respect and amusement. Drs. Jason & Briella Turner: Katie has a love/hate relationship with her Uncle and Aunt, respectively. She harbored resentment against Jason after he injected Katie with nanomachines, but later came around to treat him as a good friend right before he gave his heart to Sam in atonement for his crimes. As for Briella, she harbored anger towards her because of a few occasions - the main one being that she flirted with Sam knowing Sam was married to Katie. It wasn't until Charles started going back in time and changing the past did the two women become amicable and band together to help their respective mates. Ren Kirahhe: Ren Kirahhe is a special case to Katie, as she sees him as a clumsy yet competent doctor. Although Katie is naïve herself, she tries to protect Ren's naïvete about the rest of the world. She'd thought different of him until he saved Sam and it wasn't until then did the salarian gain Kate's full respect as a doctor. Cadence Lee: One of Katie’s best friends from their days on the Citadel, Cadence Lee is Katie’s closest friend inside and outside of the Creed influence. Always calling on Cadence for technical jobs and most recently the establishment of S.H.I.E.L.D. and for him to be a co-founder, Cadence had never once failed Katie, and his calm demeanor is a stark contrast to Katie’s overly excitable nature. Cadence is Katie’s strongest supporter, even attacking the God of Time, Timestream, to force him to bring her back to life. Aside from Selina Lee, his wife, Katie is the only one who knows his secret. When Cadence died in her arms, she mourned and visited his grave daily, leaving flowers the color of his hair just to remind him how much she missed him. However, she’ll never tell him that. Geovanni Aurora: Katie's relationship with Geovanni Aurora is likely one of the most complex personal connections of hers. As Olivia owed Geovanni money from debts she’d incurred opening Guilty Pleasures on the Citadel as it was at the time, their domain, she chose to sleep with him when she and Sam were broken up to pay off her mother’s debt. Since then, Katie has fostered a hidden deep affection for Geovanni despite how she openly reveres him since he married her husband’s best friend, Aimee Lee Ford. Geovanni is, in theory, Katie’s third love (only after her second actual relationship with Serene), although she will never admit this to anyone outside of her mother. Including the standard Adept powers (Lift, Warp, Singularity, Barrier, and Stasis), she also has the N7 Fury Class Powers. Special Abilities *'Creed's Fortitude' - Katie's Barrier and Health are naturally higher in comparison to others. *'PhaseStrike' - Katie can teleport a short distance forward before releasing a powerful biotic burst at the expense of her barrier strength. *'Acrobatics' - Katie can flip and teleport a short distance at the expense of her barrier strength. *'Dark Channel: Reaper' - Katie can unleash a stronger, black colored dark channel at the expense of her sanity. *When not focused on fighting, Katie is extremely clumsy and has scars to prove it. *Katie's favorite food is really pancakes, but she won't tell Sam for fear he'd hate her. *Although Katie hasn't been formally taught how to cook, she does very well when she tries. *She still has the first necklace Sam gave her and wears it with the second one, along with the bracelet he got her from Palaven for Christmas. She only takes them off for showers. *She has a feather that fell off her wings and a letter from Geovanni sealed in a small safe in her closet as it’s two of her most prized possessions. *Katie is claustrophobic and deathly afraid space walking. She barely passed the course at ICT. *Cadence, Sophia, Geovanni, Kat, and Kathryn are her best friends. *In the wake of Cadence's death, he gave her a small dagger with the inscription: "Thank you for my life." This has become her handheld weapon of choice instead of a pistol. *Katie has three tattoos. **One is on her right shoulder of the Alliance Navy Logo, covering a scar which she incurred from Carmen during her training at Creed Castle. Within the Alliance tattoo is the N7 logo that she had added in homage to Alistair, Norah, and Shepard. **The second one is on the back of her neck and of a barcode which was given to her by Cerberus. It covers a scar from their implant testing, and bears the numbers 1985161194, which is the numerical values of her maiden name, Shepard. This is also one of her more sensitive spots. **The entire left side of her body is covered in blue alien tattoo. It appears to cover her from foot to scalp and is how Katie channels the Reaper based power Dark Channel that she only uses in an emergency at the expense of her sanity. *After her induction into the Creed, she received two custom Katanas. **The first one, white: which the color is a symbol from its gifter, came from Alistair and has an inscription etched into the white matte blade with black writing. The Inscription reads: "Katie, It is an honor to call you a Creed, and family. – Alistair." **The second one, black: which the color is a symbol from its gifter, came from Carmen and has a black matte blade with a white inscription. The inscription reads: "Dearest Katie, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad that you came into my life and I'm so glad to call you my daughter. I will always love you. – Daddy". *The Tombstone that resides at Creed Castle for her when she died at the hands of Dr. Joseph Phillips/Dr. Samuel Birchall reads, "Katie Blue Creed Birchall. July 22, 2186 - January 10, 2191. 'Daughter, Wife. Mother. Friend. She gave the ultimate sacrifice for Sam and her Creed. May our sweet Angel rest in peace." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters/Heroes Category:The Creed Family Category:The Birchall Family Category:Creed Holdings, Inc. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Systems Alliance